


[Podfic] 14 Tracks

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Ensemble Cast, Friendship, Gen, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of victoria_p's 14 Tracks</p><p>
  <em>14 tracks from Steve's iPod and how they got on there.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 14 Tracks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [14 Tracks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533234) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Gift for croissantkatie for #ITPE 2013
> 
> Apologies for the singing. So many apologies. Also, this was a bit of an experiment trying to incorporate all the songs into the work. It was fun to do.
> 
> Length: 38:40  
> Cover Art by me

Download (Audiofic Archive): [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132013122602.zip) | [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132013122603.zip)


End file.
